


D Is For Detention

by eren_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Quickies, Shower Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eren_writes/pseuds/eren_writes
Summary: Eren has been sleeping with his English teacher for several months now. They know it's wrong, but sometimes the attraction proves too strong.The easiest way for them to get away with it is by Eren staying behind for detention - a caveat Eren isn't too fussed by, even if his sister is.Today's location of choice is the gym showers. But time is ticking, and the cleaning lady is soon to make an appearance.





	D Is For Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a quickie to say thank you to my followers on tumblr. 
> 
> I reached 500 followers! 
> 
> The request was for Levi to bottom, and my editor suggested a school AU. So, this is what I came up with.
> 
> To those who have been reading my multi-chapter, I want to apologise for the lack of update this week; I'm not very well. I want to put my efforts into that fic properly, without half-assing it. I hope this is okay instead!

Detention sucked ass.

Detention sucked even more ass when you did nothing to actively deserve it. Much the opposite, in fact, he’d been trying to curb their antics for fear of reprimand. Next time they were on their own.

Eren Yeager quelled his grumbling to a relatable level as his _comrades_ patted him consolingly (read: mockingly) on the back, their exit from the locker room swift and well-timed. Jean was heavy handed in his comfort, a five-finger print undoubtedly burning like a brand on Eren’s sore shoulder. He’d confirm its presence shortly, once he’d undressed and could douse the fiery pain in the shower. Before that, he had to face Mr. Ackerman.

Scrap the cool shower; the thought of facing the school’s most formidable teacher was enough to send chills down his spine.

Though perhaps not for all the right reasons.

“I’ll tell Mikasa you’ll be late home.” Armin, the last to leave the locker room, finished packing his gym clothes into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Are you… going to be alright by yourself?”

Eren slumped down on the bench, wincing as the force of his shifting weight made the old wood creak ominously. The last thing he needed was the bill for replacement slapped on his desk. He groaned, head in his hands. “Mikasa is going to be so pissed.”

That was his real fear. She was formidable, even if her anger was directed at someone other than himself - that _someone_ meant more to him than he could let on.

“You’ve had a lot of detentions lately, haven’t you?” Armin’s voice quivered as he spoke, as if trying offset the heaviness of the topic. “I don’t think it’s you she’ll be angry at though.”

“Ah, but it’s not his fault. He’s doing his job. If Jean had shut up when I told him to the first time I wouldn’t be here. Damn you, Jean!” Eren raised his fist to the heavens, hoping it wasn’t too much of a show.

“It should be him sitting here, not you.” Armin whispered.

“If you have something to say, speak up! Otherwise, leave. Unless you want to join your friend in detention.”

Eren shot to his feet. Armin stood to attention, too, even the one wayward strand of hair on his head obeying at the sound of Mr. Ackerman’s bitter tone. The pair looked like statues, resolute to the marrow of their bones as they held their salute. Their eyes bore straight ahead, unwavering as Mr. Ackerman addressed them coldly.

“Armin, you are excused.”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” Armin, as if remembering he were not made of stone, collapsed from his rigid salute. He scrambled for his bag and ran from the room, the door closing with a resounding _bang_ behind him. It rumbled like thunder in Eren’s mind, and the lightning… that was in Mr. Ackerman’s intense eyes. He made the mistake of looking into them, his eyes flicking from the wall as he heard his name.

“Eren,” Mr. Ackerman began, “You understand why I have kept you behind?”

Eren nodded. “I misbehaved in class.”

“That’s correct. You little shit, you must have known I’d keep you back.”

His shoulders relaxed slightly, giving in as the tension eased out of them. “I’m sorry, Sir. I… I wasn’t expecting you to take over the class today.”

That was right.

Mr. Ackerman wasn’t their usual gym instructor. He taught English. None of the students, upon hearing that their usual teacher, Mr. Hannes, was off sick, expected Mr. Ackerman to fill in. What made it even worse was none of them expected to actually do exercise.

“And that makes it acceptable for you to be an ass?” Mr. Ackerman folded his arms across his chest, his lips thinning into a line. His eyes, too, almost. If he squinted just a little bit more-

“Eren. I overheard your friend’s comment. Are you sure it’s alright for me to be keeping you back like this?”

A hint of concern was enough to redirect Eren’s thoughts. “Absolutely!”

He meant it, too. As  much as detention sucked ass, especially when he didn’t technically deserve it, detention with Mr. Ackerman was becoming something of a hobby.

“Check the hallway.” Mr. Ackerman - no, they were alone now, Eren didn’t need to obey that rule. It was Levi. Just Levi. So, when Levi gave the command, Eren shifted, darting for the door that Armin previously left through. Poking his head out, he checked the corridor carefully, both directions. Not a soul.

It was the last period of the day, on a Friday. No one would hang around the school willingly, and they had approximately fifteen minutes before the cleaning staff started their rounds. That was fifteen appetizing minutes alone with Levi. The possibilities were endless.

“It’s clear.” Eren said, reeling his neck in and closing the door quietly.

“Get in the showers. We don’t have much time.” Levi said. He added, “That is, if you’re not too tired after the lesson.”

“Ah… you were pretty intense.” Eren mumbled, more to himself than he intended Levi to hear. His muscles ached, but he made an effort to keep physically fit anyway, even if Mr. Hannes was slack in their lessons. And more than a little not sober. His absence this afternoon was most likely explained through his love of alcohol, not that Eren could complain at the substitute. His surprise came at Levi’s physical prowess out on the field, how his black suit and white shirt combo did much to belie his own fitness. Eren was surprised the first time he’d seen beneath the smooth cotton, and even now as Levi unbuttoned his shirt, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

He observed quietly the carved exquisiteness of Levi’s abdomen, the muscles trained into a tightly knit pack that left him poking at his own with dismay. “Stop staring and undress.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eren hurried to undress, burying his own insecurities as he uncovered his own physique, brows furrowing as he caught scent of his earlier exertions. He needed that shower in more ways than one. Nothing was less sexy than dried on, fermented body odour.

“Oi, Eren. Come on.” Levi called, voice rising over the _shh_ of the water. From around the blurred glass barrier the steam drifted, inviting Eren to ditch the last of his clothes and scurry over. While his own clothes lay in a heaped mess wherever they happened to fall, he noted Levi had carefully removed each piece and folded it, a neat pile atop the bench and his shoes tucked underneath. It was an endearing sight, but not one he had the time to fully revel in.

The showers - and Levi - were waiting.

“You took your time. We have about ten minutes.”

“I can finish in ten.”

Levi’s throat contorted with an odd sound, one Eren came to understand was a suppressed laugh. “You only need five.”

His pride was stung by the barbed comment. “A useful skill if you only have five minutes, Sir.”

“Which is all we’ll have if you keep flapping your trap. Get on with it already.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eren was smiling, despite the harsh words aimed at him. He knew better than to accept Levi’s words at face value; it was what he _wasn’t_ saying that mattered. The hidden trinkets buried underneath the surface, the true meaning that skirted around the verbal choice.

When Levi told him to hurry up, what Levi was truly saying was, he couldn’t wait any longer.

A fact Eren was well aware of as he let his vision roam across the expanse of his body, now littered with millions of clear droplets from the water raining down from above. His attention was focused at Levi’s waist, the prominence between his hips, the budding urgency.

Levi wasn’t largely blessed in any respect. He was smaller in width and girth than Eren’s own, but what he lacked in proportion he made up for in skill. Though swearing to have had only a few encounters, each long lasting according to him, Levi certainly knew what he was doing. If it was true, Eren had every hope of matching him eventually. If he could make Levi feel even a fraction of the pleasure he received, Eren would be satisfied with that.

He stepped beneath the water, into Levi’s space, their arms sliding around each other. It was natural and comfortable, and for Eren, it felt like a part of him was finally returned. To feel his arms full of Levi’s built figure, the muscles that quivered beneath his wandering fingertips, it was a feeling he could never tire of.

When Levi’s head tilted upwards, offering up his lips for the first of several tender kisses, Eren did not hesitate to claim them with his own. He brushed them together, the rush of adrenaline heating him more than the water that surrounded them, guiding him to deepen the kiss. Levi’s lips were coarse, an essence of roughness at the edges as he returned the kiss with vigor, nipping at Eren’s own with his teeth. It stirred them both up, the days in between their last session spurning them on to act quicker than usual. They were always on a timer, always snatching a quick moment together wherever they could. Eren’s youth left him insatiable, met equally by Levi, despite the years he had on him, and somehow they always hungered for more. More of each other, more of this. Always more, never quite enough.

“That’s more like it,” Levi murmured. It took Eren several seconds to realize what he meant; their hips had collided, and his arousal nestled needily between them.

It was with a blush and a flustered laugh that Eren noticed it for himself, giving a sly roll of his hips as he sought to pleasure himself idly on Levi’s hip. “Ready when you are, Sir.”

Eyebrow quirked, Levi disengaged himself from the tangle of their limbs. “The bottle is by your feet.”

“Got it.” Scooping the small bottle from the tiles, Eren popped the cap and poured the viscous fluid onto his fingers. An odorless, clear gel, nothing fancy - probably without flavoring, as well. Something that did the trick with no frills. Though he would never admit it, everything Levi did had a certain… flair to it, a flourish. He had a habit of taking the ordinary or the mundane, and turning it into something extraordinary. Whether he meant to or not was another matter, but it was something Eren longed to see cross over into their stolen sessions.

Time simply would not allow it.

Levi turned himself around, one hand propping himself up on the tiled wall, his ass jutting out invitingly. The other hand he used to pull his cheeks apart, and had Eren any confusion about what was being offered this afternoon, he certainly got the message by now. It didn’t stop his cheeks from flushing pink, or his hand shaking as he fumbled around Levi’s ass, spreading the lube across his hole. On some level, Eren wasn’t entirely comfortable. He wasn’t all that sure of himself, of what he was doing, or if he was any good at it. He wasn’t sure if he should circle around the outside more, or push right in. His entire finger, or just a little?

Playing by ear wasn’t all that useful, either. Levi was the quiet type, offering little more than a murmur of appreciation or annoyance, situation depending. No loud moans or erotic whimpering to guide him, Eren had no choice but to go with his gut instincts, relying on what he knew felt good when he played with himself. Now that, he could assure, was something he had plenty of experience doing.

To that end, he placed the bottle back down on the floor and took Levi’s spread cheek in one hand, opening him up further.

It earned him a sarcastic comment, but he wasn’t about to be deterred by that. “Stop treating me like a pop-up book and get on-” Levi’s voice cut off into a breathy sigh, Eren’s finger pushing up into him.

“Sorry, Sir.” Eren murmured, hoping his smirk wouldn’t reveal itself in the sound of his voice. He liked the way Levi’s breath caught, how the second one rippled out of him, the third staggering after it. He liked knowing he was the reason behind it, that despite his mounting doubts, he could knock them all down bit by bit with a single finger. He wriggled this way and that, then used long, circular motions to sweep inside Levi’s trembling frame. “How does it feel?”

“F-Fine. Put another one in already.” Levi hissed, his teeth gritting together. Eren answered by sliding a second slicked finger into him, stretching him further still. When he was alone, Eren did this often, muffling his moan into his pillow as the rush of being filled overcame him. It was always exhilarating, the first act of penetration. He hoped Levi felt the same, prayed his fingers were moving inside him in the same pleasurable way when they were inside himself.

When Levi’s hips pushed downwards to meet his hand, Eren knew he was ready. He withdrew his fingers, taking his own cock in hand and stroking himself languidly, his eyes focused on Levi’s twitching ass. He bit into his lip to suppress his own moan, and positioned himself.

“Ready?”

“Eren…” Levi’s voice was warning, and Eren required no further prompting. He thrust his hips forward in a singular motion, sinking his length completely into Levi’s awaiting body. Only when his hips kissed the roundness of his ass, did Eren pause, drawing in a shaky breath, his fingers digging into Levi’s flesh to steady himself.

“Hah… you’re so tight.”

“Damn it, Eren. Are you going to say that every time?” Levi’s voice was strained. He was gripping the tiles, but Eren could see the tremor. He could feel how desperately Levi needed this, too; his ass gripped him tightly, insides shifting to accommodate his invasion.

And to answer Levi’s question, yes. Yes, Eren would insist to say it every time, every time that he felt it to be true. Every time that Levi hungrily wrapped himself around him, drawing him in further still, Eren would say it. Because he couldn’t get enough of the way Levi tightened impossibly when he heard those words.

Holding on firmly to his waist, Eren thrust forward, his hips slapping against Levi’s lewdly. The sound was mostly drowned out by the water, hitting the tiles below with a stuttering splash. He liked doing it here, in the showers. He liked the way the water drizzled down Levi’s back, the way his pale skin made the droplets seem like precious jewels adorning his flesh, glistening in the haze of the afternoon sun. He liked the view, the arch of Levi’s back, how it bowed a little further with each and every thrust, forcing the straightness of his hips to appear rounder, and then of course…

He was treated to the view of his own cock, vanishing into that succulent body. He stared down, mesmerized by the sight as he inched himself out almost all the way, only to drive his length back in. For a time, it was all Eren could do. His mind forgot all else; the cleaners who would soon be coming to the lockers, the angry sister he had at home, the homework he’d deliberately not done for his English class next week. It faded into insignificance, until all that remained was the rhythmic pattern he had created, the bounce of his hips as he collided with Levi, the spark of pleasure it brought him.

“Do it… harder…”

He almost missed the command. The low, husky murmur of Levi’s voice roused him from his hypnosis, reminding him there was a greater purpose here.

“Sir…” Eren began, unsure what he wanted to say. Maybe there was nothing to say.

He braced himself, spreading his own legs further apart, and, holding ever tighter, he rammed his cock into Levi’s ass. “Like… this?” He panted, leaning forward so as to speak directly into his ear.

“Nhn-”

Perfect. That was all he needed to hear.

Though it slowed his pace down, Eren worked on the force of his thrusts, holding Levi closer to him, anchoring them together as he pounded him mercilessly, over and again. His muscles burned and screamed, and still he carried on, reaching for new heights as their time ticked quickly away.

“It feels good… for me…” Eren grunted, planting tender kisses on Levi’s neck in between thrusts. He wished he could relish their time, take it slow and explore all of him. Their sneaky situation simply didn’t allow for it, no matter how much his heart ached. He’d give anything for a chance to wake up with Levi, to even go to sleep next to him. In the six months they had been like this, Eren’s feelings did nothing but grow. And… grow.

“Levi?” Eren’s hips slowed to a halt, his chest heaving against Levi’s arched back.

“What is it? We’re running out of time.” Levi barked, unimpressed at the interruption.

But Eren had something to say, something to get off his chest before they finished and parted ways for the weekend. He didn’t want to leave it like this. Not when he felt he may be crushed at any moment, beneath the weight of his odd emotions. “You like me, right?”

He felt Levi’s sigh more than heard it. “You really need to ask?”

“Well-”

“I don’t fuck around. Especially not where my job is involved. Does that answer it for you?”

“...I… I guess…”

It wasn’t a straight up answer. It skirted the issue, whilst still somehow managing to answer it. It answered him in a way that made his chest swell with the size of his heart, now that it had a companion. It answered him in a way that made him gradually giddy, that washed away the doubt like dirt from his skin. It answered him in a way that made him finish what he’d started, resuming his frantic pace as the _clack, clack, clack_ of the cleaning staff’s shoes echoed down the hall towards them.

“They’re coming…!” Eren grunted, hearing it over their own mass of noise. If he listened harder, the squeaky wheel of the cart was steadily growing louder, too.

“Fuck-!” Levi cussed, peeling his hand from the wall and palming his cock. He pumped himself hard, matching Eren’s ever faster pace with practiced ease. For Eren, it was appetizing to watch him please himself, and he hoped to one day see the frontal view. For now, he settled with the pleasurable convulsions clamping down on his own cock, drawing him closer to climax.

_Clack, clack, clack._

His breath was a ragged series of pants, breaking off every few seconds as he forgot to breath and thrust.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak._

He felt Levi climax first, his body tensing and shuddering hard.

_Clack, clack, clack._

It was enough to send him over, pulling out and tugging his cock for the final strokes, a hand on the wall as his vision clouded over. When he opened them again, he could see the last of his seed as it escaped effortlessly down the drain.

And not a moment too soon, as the door to the locker room swung open.

 

* * *

 

 

“That… That was too close.” Eren laughed as he burst into the cool early evening air. He breathed it in sharply, catching the scent of freshly cut grass somewhere on the breeze. The sweet scent of summer, nostalgic and simultaneously full of the future.

“You asshole. Quicker next time.” Levi let the door close after him, digging in his pocket for the keys to his car.

“I got us out of there, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. Your girlish scream certainly gave the cleaning lady a fright.” Levi quirked a brow. “I think her eyes went lower just to make sure you were in the right changing room.”

Eren’s pride was hurt, but he swallowed it. His throat was a little raw; he had reached a pitch he didn’t even know possible, and one he was sure he never wanted to try again. It was enough to distract the woman at least, who promised to return in five minutes. Enough time for the pair to wash up and get out.

“I’m surprised you can still walk, Sir.” Eren said, making sure several paces were between them first.

“I’m not afraid to run you over.”

“Then who would you punish?”

“Jean, probably.”

“Ew, gross. Please don’t.”

“I’ll see you on Monday, Eren. Have a good weekend.” Levi climbed into his car. Eren waved him off, content to walk home, accompanied by his thoughts and with a smile on his face.

He didn’t think, that after that first detention, things would go this way. He sure wasn’t complaining, though. So long as no one suspected them, they’d keep on like this.

A short way down the road he noticed a car pulled up on his side. Picking up his speed, he realized it was Levi’s.

“Hey, Eren. Question.”

“Sir?”

“...Did you pick the bottle up off the floor?”  
Yeah, they’d carry on just like this.

“Shit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fast paced little number.
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed it please consider leaving a kudos and if you have something to say, I love comments!


End file.
